batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bedbug
Bedbug is a mysterious villain able to control his victims in their sleep. Bedbug is able to control people or "sleepers" to do his bidding such as robberies by using mysterious bugs to infect their mind while they sleep. He debuted in 2011. History ''Batman: Streets of Gotham'' In Batman: Streets of Gotham #17, his first notable sleeper was Harley Quinn, who he used in order to try and break into a safe. But thanks to the efforts of Batman and Catwoman, his control was broken. Realizing just who is under the cowl, Selina kisses Bruce passionately. Harley begins to wake up, but not finished with Bruce, Selina knocks her right back out. Elsewhere, Bedbug is a bit disappointed that Harley didn’t work out, but plans to awaken his new sleeper elsewhere. Bruce cleans up Harley and informs Selina of sleep walkers stealing things all over the city, having the mind control whatever be transmitted by the bugs. In Batman: Streets of Gotham #18, at first, the GCPD thought it was just a flash mob, but when looting started to happen they knew it was something more. Bruce meets with Gordon, who has a sound system that the GCPD brought. Turns out Bedbug controls his bugs with a radio frequency, and Bruce figures out how to counter act it. He plays the silent noise, and everyone wakes up. Figuring Bedbug is around to look at his own work, Bruce goes on the hunt for him. Eventually finding him, Bruce gives chase and tries to catch him on a rooftop. When he goes to unmask Bedbug, hundreds of bugs come out of his mask, distracting Bruce long enough for Bedbug to get away. In Batman: Streets of Gotham #19, Bruce is investigating a location he thought Hush may have used as a hide out. Selina is there with him, as he finds and shows her a picture of his father and John Zatara. It was that day where Zatara left to go be a super hero and Thomas Wayne left his “bachelor” days behind, to spend time with Martha. Selina suggests Zatanna would be more interested in this, but Bruce tells her that Zatanna has no part in his area of his life, but someone else does, and once again, Bruce and Selina start making out. Outside, Bedbug peeps in, and comments to himself “interesting…” In Batman: Streets of Gotham #20, while Bruce and Selina were still making out, the two are forced to flee explosions set off by Bedbug. With the two safe, Selina continues on with the flirtation, but is interrupted by two Bedbug controlled GCPD officers. Bruce takes them out, and Selina makes her exit as regular cops show up. On the rooftops, Bedbug watches and decides he should lay low for awhile, coming back when Batman forgets. In Other Media ''Batman: Arkham City Although he doesn't appear in the game.He appears in the final story issue of ''Batman: Arkham City comic. It was a wrap-up of Hugo Strange's plan, watching his patients and prisoners. As one of the few villains, like Jenna Duffy, he is on a bed, holding himself in a fetal position, being seen as one of the captives in Arkham City. Category:Villains